Dream a Little Dream
by DragonLadySage
Summary: Catherine keeps having gruesome dreams about vampire Eric Northman being tortured.
1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**** This is my second true fanfic ever and my first True blood one so please be kind and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**This is an Eric Northman fanfic, it's kind of slow in the beginning with some long parts but it will pick up. Also, this is based on the tv series not the books since I have not read them yet. I'm sorry for any inaccuracies, but I'm also going to take a little poetic freedom and change some stuff.**

**Thank you Channy, my beta, for editing for me. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own True Blood, they are the property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

_**Dream a Little Dream**_

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

"Hey Sis, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to spend the night at Phoebe's tonight so I won't be home, do you want to join us or do you have other plans this evening?" Elizabeth asked her best friend and sister, Catherine over the phone.

"I don't really have anything planned. As much as I love Phoebe, I don't want to listen to her cry about Alex anymore. I think I'll just go home and watch whatever's on TNT until I have to go to work in the morning," replied Catherine as she was walking to her car in her work parking lot.

"Still can't sleep, huh?" asked Liz.

"No, I keep having those damn dreams. Well, actually they're more like nightmares," said Cat fishing her keys out.

"They've gotten worse?" implored Liz, concern in her voice.

"You know Sis, I don't know what it is. I close my eyes for two seconds and suddenly I'm dreaming about this guy getting tortured. It's weird though, he's getting tortured by all these people with silver?" said Cat as she got into her car.

"Silver? What is he, a werewolf?" asked Liz trying to lighten Cat's mood.

"I have no idea, I've probably just been watching too many horror movies," replied Cat, trying to brush the whole thing off.

"You know Sis, it is close to Halloween and maybe the spooks are coming out. Speaking of which, are we going to do something this year? I think there's going to be a party at Matt's house. Do you wanna go?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go but if Harley shows up and starts acting like an ass again, I'm leaving," said Cat, distaste evident in her voice. "That guy drives me nuts and he can never keep his hands to himself. He's always trying to hit on anything that walks on two legs and has boobs."

"Uck, I can't stand him either. He's so gross and nasty, and who changes their name to Harley Davidson. Don't get me wrong, I like the bikes but he is a disgrace to their name," laughed Liz.

Cat chuckled, "anyway Sis, I'm gonna head home. I'll see ya in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be home before I have to go into work."

"Tell Phoebe I'm sorry about Alex, ok? And if she asks why I didn't come over, can you just tell her I've been having a really hard time sleeping?"

"Sure Cat, I'll tell her. Besides, you really do need to get some sleep. Last night you actually woke me up because you were screaming."

"I'm so sorry Liz, I really didn't mean…."

"It's ok Sis, I know you can't help what you dream about. I just worry about you, it seems like these dreams are getting worse. Maybe you should go see a doctor or something and get some sleeping pills."

"Liz, you know neither one of us can stand going to the doctor…" Cat let the sentence trail off as she involuntarily thought about their parents. Their mom had died shortly after Liz's birth. Apparently after Cat was born a year and a few months prior, her immune system was weak. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant again, the doctors didn't even think she could get pregnant again, but 14 months after having Catherine, Elizabeth was born. Their mom, Marie, thought Liz was a miracle baby and even though the doctors insisted she terminate the pregnancy, she refused.

Their dad, David, had raised them on his own ever since. He did the best he could as a single father who had lost the love of his life, but working in a factory put him into poor health. When Catherine was 17 and Elizabeth was 16, he passed away. The doctors had tested him for months prior to his passing, draining every last cent out of him they could. He endured hundreds of tests, none of which came beck with conclusive results and even went on _experimental _medication. Eventually he became so ill he had to stay in the hospital. The girls went and visited him every day but the doctors had him so doped up on drugs, that he was never awake or coherent for long. One day they visited him and there was something different about him. He seemed more awake and alert.

"_Hey Dad, how ya feelin' today?" asked Liz as she set some new flowers beside his bed._

"_Actually, I'm feelin' pretty good. What do you say we break out of here and go for a ride?" asked David, excitement filling his voice._

"_I don't think that's such a good idea Dad. You should probably rest," replied Catherine. She felt so bad having to tell him no. The poor man hadn't left the hospital in two months._

"_Awe sugar, I just want to go out for a little while," David whined._

"_Daddy, you can't go out, you have to take your medication in a few minutes," said Liz trying to reason with him._

"_Ha, I don't need that stuff," said David then he lowered his voice, almost to a whisper. " I've been pretending to take it for the last two days. You can see how well that stuff really works, I feel better off of it than I do on it. To be honest, I think there's something going on here. I think those doctors are up to no good. Let's get out of here, what do ya say?"_

"_How are you feeling today Mr. Winter?" said Dr. Ray as he entered the room._

_David's face suddenly fell as he saw the doctor. "I'm feeling great doc, as a matter of fact, I feel like going home." David glanced at his two girls, hoping they would help support his idea._

_The doctor looked at his stats before replying, "Oh, you feel that well? Well, I'm sorry Mr. Winter but we cannot permit you to leave the hospital. We have some new medication for you to take. It's for your heart and any extra excitement might cause some complications."_

"_I don't want to take any more medication. It doesn't help me at all, it only makes me worse. The only reason why you want me to take it is so I can be your lab rat…."_

_David was going to say more but Dr. Ray called the nurses in, one who ushered the two girls out of the room and the other who restrained their dad._

"_Oh my god, is he ok? What are they giving him?" asked Liz, worry written all over her face._

"_It's ok honey, he's going to be ok. He's just having delusions, probably a side effect from the medication," said a dark haired nurse. For some reason that neither of the girls could put a finger on it, they did not like this woman. She gave them creeps._

_After David was sedated and given his new medication, Dr. Ray came out to speak with the girls. "I'm sorry about that ladies. I'm afraid sometimes the medication can have that kind of effect on patients. Tell me ladies, did your father say anything out of the ordinary while you were visiting him?"_

"_No not really, he just wanted to go outside for a drive. Why?" asked Catherine._

"_Well, we just want to check his mental stability. You see, he could be experiencing some paranoia about his medications. It's a common side effect with patients, especially those who have stayed in the hospital for a long time." Dr. Ray sounded concerned when he said this but both the girls had a feeling there was something else going on._

"_No Dr. Ray. He just wanted to go for a drive. I can't blame him since he's been in here for so long," replied Liz, quickly trying to cover for her dad's reaction and dispel any doubt the doctors have about him._

"_If you're sure he didn't say anything…"_

"_Dr. Ray, I'm sure that while our dad may have wanted to go for a ride, it was just the drugs talking. He's been so out of it for so long, it's hard to take him seriously for anything. My sister and I appreciate everything you and the hospital are doing for our dad," Catherine said to try to smooth Dr. Ray over._

_Dr. Ray seemed placated by Catherine's response and decided to let what ever more he was going to say drop. "Well, I guess we'll all be seeing you two girls tomorrow when you visit again. Have a good day," and with that Dr. Ray started heading down the hall._

_Once outside the hospital and in their dad's blue pickup truck the two girls started debating about what their dad said._

"_Do you think it's true, what he said?" asked Liz._

"_I don't know Sis, it seems kinda far fetched," replied Catherine as she drove down the road._

"_Yeah, but dad's pretty smart. He would know if something was going on," said Liz._

"_Yeah, he was a Green Berret and in special ops. But if something was going on, don't you think he would have found out sooner, before he started taking all their drugs? And don't you think someone else would have suspected something by now too? I know Ohio's not that great of a state, but Columbus is a huge city. There's all kinds of policies and procedures and codes that the hospital needs to follow and meet. I doubt some doctors could be performing research using humans as guinea pigs without someone else finding out," said Cat, shaking her head in disbelief._

_I know, but dad's still smart. He would know if he was being used like that."_

"_You're right he would, but what can we do about it if he's right? We don't have any evidence nor do we know anything about the law," said Cat._

The girls got a call alter that evening saying their dad had died. Apparently he had a heart attack but the girls suspected otherwise. Ever since then, they have never trusted a single doctor. They had no proof that the hospital or the doctor was doing anything unethical, but they never went back to that hospital again. In fact, the only physician they ever saw after their dad's death was old man Smith. They had known him since they were children and even thought of him as their grandfather since they didn't have any.

"Anyway Sis, I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning, love you," said Cat.

"Alright, love you too Sis, bye," Liz replied as she hung up the phone.

Catherine drove home down the usual country roads, passing flat land and corn fields. After twenty minutes of driving she pulled up in front of a little ranch style house. It was small but enough for the two of them with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a decent sized living room, dining room and basement. The house had been their parents' since they were married.

Their mom, Marie, grew up in the south in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Their father was a Green Berret. They met when he was in New Orleans during Mardi Gras and the two instantly fell in love and decided to get married. Marie's parents, however, did not approve of their David and threatened that if Marie were to marry him, they'd disown her. Well, her parents proved true to their word when they didn't even call Marie to congratulate her on her wedding, or later when she was pregnant.

It wasn't until Marie was lying ill and dying that her parents came to visit her. After Marie's death, they decided to reinstate Catherine and Elizabeth back into the family. The two girls were cordial to their grandparents at their dying mother's request, but neither of them made an effort to hide their dislike of their grandparents.

Once home she fed their two cats, Jake and Blackie, and changed into her pjs. Catherine quickly made a turkey sandwich and devoured it for her dinner. It was 7 in the evening, most TNT movies don't start till 8 so she decided to take a relaxing bath until then.

Catherine started the water and lit some lavender scented candles around the bathroom then she grabbed her ipod and hooked it into the dock the girls kept in the bathroom and put on some Debussey.

Catherine looked at herself in the mirror as she took her long, wavy auburn hair out of the braided pony tail. The multiple layers in her hair provided a nice face frame around her face when it was down but would unfortunately get in her way when she was working in the diner. She quickly grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth, looking in the mirror while she did so.

The dark circles under her eyes were getting worse and her green eyes looked dull and tired in the mirror. Her fair skin didn't help the fact; she really needed to get a good night's rest. She was already screwing up orders at work, giving the wrong patron the wrong thing and losing her temper. She snapped at a man who was giving her lip about his order, but the diner had a "the customer is always right" policy; she'd be lucky if Grace didn't fire her.

After brushing her teeth, she quickly slipped out of the navy blue top and jeans she wore as her work uniform. Even though she had a nice body with long legs, she still preferred not to showcase them to all the creeps coming into the restaurant.

She quickly put her hair up in a bun at the top of her head and eased into the hot water. Settling herself, she let the music drown out all the events of the day and soothe her muscles.

_He was chained naked to a cement block wall, silver holding him in place. They had captured him and had beaten him repeatedly every day, but they saved the worst tortures for during the middle of the day when the sun was at its highest and he at his weakest. In the beginning he tried to fight them and even succeeded in killing one or two, but now he was too weak to fight. What little energy and strength he had, he chose to save until he could escape. That task was proving more and more difficult with each passing day._

_He couldn't count the number of times they had pierced his skin with silver, staked his arms and legs down to the floor, covered his eyes with a silver mask to prevent him from seeing, or made him swallow a silver chain. His insides burned each time he had to swallow it before they would rip it back out. It was their favorite way to torture him. They would ask him questions, all of which he would never answer, and upon his silence they would force him to swallow a ten foot long silver chain. _

_Pain was his constant companion nowadays and the one hope he had of glamouring the humans who wreaked havoc on his body had diminished when he discovered that it was another like him controlling them. Their minds were nothing but a blank slate._

_This vampire used the humans as his pawns to carry out his will. He wiped out their memories and filled their minds with such hate and vengeance that only he could control them. They were his zombies. Eric would have felt a bit of remorse and pity for the humans who were so oblivious to what they were doing but the only thing he could feel was pain; pain and hate._

_The door to Eric's prison opened with a creak as the humans entered. Time for them to torture him again. They covered his eyes with the silver mask as was their custom and he wondered when they would just decide to kill him, but somehow he knew it would be a long time before this other vampire would give up. This other vampire was determined to find out all the names of the vampires higher than Eric so he could kill them and seek domination over the vampires and then the humans._

"_So Eric, are you going to gives us those names now? Or are you going to continue to be stubborn?" asked the vampire. _

_Eric's response was to spit on the floor in front of him. He couldn't see the other vampire but Eric would never forget his voice._

"_Well, then. Let's see if you'll feel like talking after what I've got in store for you next," said the vampire in a gloating kind of way._

_At the nod of the vampire's head, his human minions grabbed Eric and removed him from the wall. They dragged him over to a nearby table and strapped him down with more silver. One of the minions then grabbed a silver contraption that looked like something you would find in a kinky sex store, some kind of nightmarish chastity device for a male._

_As they fit it on him, Eric let out a scream of intense pain as the silver burned his sensitive flesh._

Catherine woke with a scream. She sat bolt upright in the tub and kept screaming until she was gasping for breath. Finally running out of air she started shaking and rocking back and forth, tears streaking down her cheeks.

**A/N:**** How will Eric escape his captors? When will Catherine stop dreaming about him? Will they ever meet?**

**Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you thought. I know it was kinda slow but it will pick up.**


	2. Morning After

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for any and all inaccuracies. If anyone can tell me about the vampire hierarchy and their form of government, that would be fantastic.**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter.**

**Thank you Channy again for doing a great job.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own True Blood.**

_**Dream A Little Dream**_

_**Chapter 2: Morning After**_

Finally when she had calmed down a bit, Cat climbed out of the tub and changed into her pajamas. The nightmares had been getting progressively worse as the weeks went on. At first the dreams were a dim haze of strange events that Cat could pass off as a result of bad food or an overactive imagination. Now the dreams came to her with crystal clarity.

She could see all of the surroundings in the dream, hear the haunting and evil voices of the minions and their sadistic master, but that's not what disturbed her the most. No, what disturbed her the most was that she could feel the pain of the mysterious prisoner and feel his determination at not giving his torturers the information they desired. She knew somehow, that no matter how hard they tried, they would never get anything out of him. She didn't know why but she felt pride in this and a bit of comfort too.

Catherine went into the living room and curled up on the couch. She spent the rest of the night flipping through channels and watching the occasional movie until exhaustion claimed her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_____________________________________________

Catherine awoke the next morning to the sound of Liz making breakfast. She shuffled into the kitchen whilst yawning and asked, "What time is it?"

"A quarter after 7," replied Liz as she was making scrambled eggs.

"When did you get in, I didn't hear you?" asked Cat as she got a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. This was their routine, one of them would make breakfast and the other would make dinner.

"Um, I got in about 6:30. Phoebe says hi by the way," said Liz as she scraped some scrambled eggs and bacon onto two plates.

"You should have woken me up, I would've helped you," said Cat, yawning again.

"You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. How'd you sleep by the way?"

Catherine debated a minute about whether to tell her sister about her incident in the tub, but the sisters had always told each other everything so she did. "Um, well I fell asleep in the tub last night and I dreamed of him again…" Catherine paused as she recalled the horrific thing her mystery man had to endure. "But after I woke up and went into the living room, I guess I slept pretty sound."

"You know, I've been thinking. You keep dreaming about this guy and we know he's held captive, why don't we check out the papers and stuff and see if there's a missing person's report. Maybe, if he exists, we could help find him," said Liz as she ate her breakfast.

Catherine thought about this for a minute as she gulped down her juice. "I guess it wouldn't hurt Sis, but there's just one problem; I'm not sure what he looks like."

"How do you not know what he looks like? You've been dreaming about him for the past three weeks now. You have to at least have a feel for what he looks like," said Liz, disbelief in her voice.

"Well it's hard. I think he's at least six foot tall but I'm not sure because he's always chained to a wall or a table all the time. I know he's got broadish shoulders, but not as broad as a football player's, though I think he would take up a door frame. And I think his hair's kinda long, like to the shoulder and he's very fair skinned, but that's all I know."

"What about hair color or eye color? Do you think he's an American? Do you know anything about his captors?" asked Liz and she went to get a pen and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing Sis?" asked Cat as she eyed her sister speculatively.

"I'm writing all this down so we can do a search. Now, you said he's at least six foot with broad shoulders which suggests he's at least eighteen…" she was going to continue but Cat cut her off

"He looks like he's 27 but he seems like he's way older…" Liz gasped which made Cat stop.

"What?" asked Cat confused.

Liz's eyes were wide, "what if he's a vampire?"

"What! No way. I am not having dreams about a vampire. I know they came out of the coffin three years ago but come on," said Cat, instantly denying it.

"But how do you know? Maybe that's why they're using silver to torture him," replied Liz. Cat couldn't help but laugh, Liz sounded like she stumbled upon a gold mine.

"Sis, I think you've watched too many episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Liz huffed in response. "I know that some myths use silver to fight against vampires but generally it's werewolves who are associated with it," Liz looked like she wanted to debate that fact but Cat continued on. "Look, I have to get ready for work and you need to start heading out to the veterinary hospital. We can talk about this later."

"Oh, alright," replied Liz.

"Thanks for breakfast Sis," Cat started heading towards her room to get dressed but paused. "Oh Sis, please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"You know I won't Sis. The last thing I want to be known as is the vet tech. with a crazy sister," replied Liz chuckling as she cleaned up the kitchen.

Cat couldn't help but laugh too.

**Author's Note:**** Please review. Good, bad , ugly, or indifferent, I'd like feedback.**


	3. Revelations

**Author's Note:**** Another short chapter, sorry. Also, I made some slight changes to the previous chapters, just some minor corrections. On a quick note, Liz isn't a nurse she a veterinary technician and works at a veterinary hospital. It makes more sense that way with the girls' aversion to doctors. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks Channy, you got this back to me very quickly.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own True Blood, Robert Pattinson, or Hugh Jackman but I wish I did.**

_**Dream A Little Dream**_

_**Chapter 3: Revelations**_

Cat got into work at her normal time and started her routine, but all through the day her mind kept wandering back to her morning conversation with Liz.

_Is Liz right? Is my mystery man really a vampire?_ Catherine kept thinking about _her_ man all day. _Since when did I start thinking about him as mine, that's just insane. I don't even know the man, err vampire, err guy,_ she thought to herself, finally settling on a nonspecies specific term.

At lunch Catherine went outside like she always did to sit at the picnic table in the back of the diner. She ate her lunch quietly all the while thinking about _her_ mystery guy. _Maybe Liz is right, maybe he is a vampire. He's got pale skin, too pale to really be considered fair like I thought, and I never see any scars on him, hm…_

When she got home from work, she sat down at the table and looked over the list Liz had started that morning. She wrote the age 27 on it with a question mark next to it, then added light hair to the list. What other defining characteristics are there? Liz came home as Cat continued to ponder.

"So I see you started dinner," chirped Liz, clearly amused by Cat's distractedness.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I completely forgot it was my turn," replied Cat, coming out of her reverie.

"It's okay Sis," replied Liz as she leaned over Cat's shoulder to view the list. "I see you've added to it. Nothing definitive though," said Liz with a frown. "Why did you put light hair? Don't you know what color his hair is?"

Cat sighed, "No. I don't know anything about this guy. He's too beat up for me to tell for sure what he looks like. He's always stabbed, ripped, torn, scratched, and red. In all honesty I would say he has red hair because that's the color it appears to be in my dreams. But I get the feeling the only reason why it's red is because of all the blood in it which makes me think it's a light color like blonde or something because I can see all the red. I can't tell what color his eyes are because there's almost always a silver blindfold on him." Cat stopped to think more about what she could tell about him.

Most of the time when she dreamt about him; she experienced everything through his eyes. There were only a few times when she experienced everything separate from him, but that was only when she really focused. Most of the time she just tried to block out the dreams altogether even though she failed miserably at it.

"Well, why don't you go think more about it while I make dinner. It'll take about an hour so I'll let you know when it's ready," said Liz as she forced Cat to exit the kitchen.

Cat didn't say anything as she left; she just went to her desk in her room and set the list in front of her. She turned on her radio to the local rock station and folded her arms on the desk in front of her.

_I can't believe I'm actually taking this seriously. There's no way this guy is real and why would I dream about him anyways? Why couldn't I dream about Robert Pattinson or Hugh Jackman or something? Someone I would actually be happy to dream about._ Cat yawned and put her head down on her arms. _Ugh, I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep but I don't want to dream. A nice, dreamless sleep would be wonderful right…_ Catherine was asleep before she could finish her thought.

__________________________________________

Eric was still chained to the table, but the despicable device that they had put on him earlier had been removed. _Thank god_, thought Eric. His body was beginning to gain its strength back as the sun was slowly setting. _I need to think of a way to get out of here and warn the magistrate about the rogue vampire and his minions._

Eric took a look around his prison as he did every time his captors took the blindfold off him and left him drained of strength, power, and blood. He hoped that eventually they would get careless and leave something behind that he could use to get out of the silver chains but he had no such…wait…

There, lying on the instrument table next to him lie a steel ice pick about six inches long. Maybe if he could get the ice pick, he could use it to slowly, unwrap the silver chains from his wrists and ankles.

Gaining as much strength as he could, Eric forced himself to reach out with his right hand to grab the object. As soon as he moved, the silver chains rode up his arm and continued to bite into his flesh.

Eric contained the groan of pain he felt in his throat and forced himself to stretch more. Catherine saw through his eyes what he was trying to do and found herself to be just as determined as Eric to get the ice pick. As he struggled again to reach it, she too struggled with him to grab the object.

As Eric reached out yet again, he felt his strength increase slightly. He arched his body up again in preparation to lunge for the ice pick which was still a good four inches away from him, even as he stretched as far as he could.

_Damn_, Eric thought. _This is the only chance I'll get before they come back._ Catherine was just as frustrated as he was, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. Feeling her own strength building, Catherine tensed her body and lunged towards the ice pick again.

Eric's fingers just grasped the ice pick enough to allow him a flimsy grip on it. Despite wanting to pull back and release the strain on his body, he left his body tense and focused on slowly maneuvering the ice pick in his fingers to get a better grip on it. One wrong move and he would drop it and all his hopes would be lost.

Catherine could feel that it was a tetra mount that he goes slowly in bringing the ice pick to him. She concentrated as hard as she could to try to somehow help him with this difficult task.

Eric shifted the tips of his fingers around the ice pick carefully and slowly started pulling it towards him, one miserably painful millimeter at a time. Just as the ice pick was about to touch his palm, Catherine was nudged from the side and her concentration was broken.

**Author's Note:**** Oh, no! Will he drop the ice pick? Will he be able to escape? Please review.**


	4. Escape?

**Author's Note:**** Another short chapter, sorry. Also, I made some slight changes to the previous chapters, just some minor corrections. On a quick note, Liz isn't a nurse she a veterinary technician and works at a veterinary hospital. It makes more sense that way with the girls' aversion to doctors. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**BTW, sorry this took some damn long to get out. Since I last posted, I've graduated from college, gone to my sister's wedding, moved in with my boyfriend, moved into a house, and got a job as a greeter at a cell phone company. The retail hours suck and don't leave much room for anything else.**

**On another side note, I have now read all the Sookie Stackhouse books.**

**Thanks Channy, you got this back to me very quickly.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own True Blood, Robert Pattinson, or Hugh Jackman but I wish I did.**

_**Dream A Little Dream**_

_**Chapter 4: Escape?**_

Catherine watched as the ice pick fell from her grasp in slow motion and clattered to the floor, rolling under the table Eric was strapped to.

_No!_ Eric thought as the ice pick slipped from his grasp. He let out a pissed off animalistic growl that made the vampire's minions upstairs pause with consideration, which was a great feat considering their minds were blank. Even Catherine was surprised as she felt shivers go down her spine. _This guy is not human_, she thought just as she was nudged hard again…

Liz called Catherine's name a few more times to try to wake her up for dinner but that wasn't working so she began to nudge her sister on the shoulder. She was just about to get a cold class of water when, with one more hard shove, Cat came awake, and boy was she pissed.

"What the hell!" Catherine bolted upright, knocking her chair over in the process. "What?" she all but screamed at her sister.

Liz blinked a couple of times then quickly found her voice, "are you okay? I was so worried about you. You weren't waking up when I called your name so I started to nudge you. Catherine…"

"Stop! Just stop," said Cat as she took a moment to compose herself.

"Catherine…I'm worried about. You've never not woken up before when I've called your name. You've always been a light sleeper and with the training Dad gave us…" Liz stopped talking. She was too distressed to continue.

Catherine looked at her sister and saw the worry in her eyes, but she also saw something else. Was it fear? Was her sister afraid of her? Or was she scared she was going to lose her? They had already lost so much in the world and at such a young age too. If they lost each other, there would be no telling what would happen to the one that was left. This snapped Catherine out of her rage and brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry Sis…I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so sorry…" Catherine broke off as tears rolled down her cheeks. Liz came forward and gave her sister a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

"It's okay, Sis. I know you didn't mean to. I startled you and I'm sorry,: said Liz, hugging her sister close.

Catherine's answer was a sob which made Liz start murmuring soothing things to her. Catherine wasn't sure if she was crying because she loved her sister and felt bad for upsetting her and forcing her to sometimes take on a parental role or if she was crying because of how sad and depressed she felt for her mystery guy. Perhaps it was both. He was so pissed off, Catherine had never known such fury. There had only been one time when she had seen someone as angry as her mystery guy, and that was her father.

Liz and Cat's grandparents had come to Ohio to see the girls when they were five. Their father had let them stay in his house out of respect for their mother's dying wishes that he be nice to them and allow them to be a part of the girl's lives. The whole thing turned out to be a huge mistake as their grandparents were trying to obtain custody of them stating that David was unfit to be a father. Apparently they had even drawn up papers to obtain custody of the girls.

David was so pissed when he came home early one day and found their grandparents packing them into the car, ready to drive off to Bon Temps. David parked his car sideways to block them in the driveway, then ripped the girls out of their grandparents car. He quickly dragged the girls into the house and grabbed his shotgun off the wall, then stormed out of the house. He walked up to their car and aimed his shotgun with dead accuracy at their grandfather's head, and told him in a cold, even tone to get the hell off his property and never contact them again.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't the fact that their dad had a shotgun aimed at their grandfather's head that scared them, it was the fact that he was so cool and calm about it. Being army brats, the girls know that their father was someone not to be messed with but this was the first and only time that they actually thought that he could kill someone. More importantly, that he had killed someone.

The rage though, that she had felt her mystery guy experience was much more deadly than that of her father's. This guy was fighting for his life and would kill anyone who got in his way. And, if in fact, he was a vampire which she now really believed he was, he most likely had killed before and killed after.

Now his last hopes that he had pinned on getting that ice pick were gone, and it was all her fault.

* * *

The evening passed quickly with hardly a word said between the sisters. All through the silence, Cat could only think about her mystery guy. Anguish filled her at the memory of her dream. She had to do something, she had to find some way to help him, but how?

An idea came to her and she hurried off to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Shuffeling around a bit, Cat found some old valium back from when their dad was ill. She popped two then swallowed a third, the stuff was about three or more years old so a third wouldn't hurt, right?

_It's a good thing I don't have to work tomorrow, I might not wake up after this._

After taking the valium, Cat went into the dinning room and rummaged around in the liquor cabinet. Finding a bottle of Jack she quickly poured herself a double double (yes x2) downed it, and poured herself another.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Liz, she had never seen Cat down that much Jack at a time.

"I've got an idea. You know how sometimes when I get really drunk I do crazy things?" asked Cat as she smiled at a past memory.

"Cat, I hate to break it to you but everyone does crazy things when they're drunk," said Liz, disbelieving her sister's foolishness.

"Yeah, but not everyone can do what you and I do. Do you remember that time we were down in the basement with a Ouija board and it told us that a ghost lives in our house? Anyway, you know how I have weird dreams and sometimes I can force my will into my dreams, well it's easier when I'm drunk. It makes it a lot easier for me to see and do things than when I'm sober. When I'm sober I have to really concentrate…" Cat tried to explain.

"Sis, I love you but you're rambling. What exactly are you planning to do, seduce Hugh Jackman?"

Cat laughed and smiled broadly. "Now that's a good idea, maybe I can, I could just pop into his dreams and…" Clearly the alcohol was taking effect. "Wait, what was I saying?...No sis, I'm going to help my man err…vampire? Err…person, wait, my guy…." Cat broke into song singing 'My Guy'.

Liz laughed at her sister's antics, "Sis, have you taken anything else tonight with your Jack?"

"Well, I had some valium," the grin on Cat's face could only be described as impish.

"How much valium Sis?"

"Hm…a few."

"A few as in two?"

"Nah, like…" Cat tried counting on her fingers then gave up and held her three fingers up, "this many."

"Okay Sis, how about I take you to your room and you try to sleep this off, see if your dream thing works," said Liz as she guided her sister down the hall to her room.

The girls never really drank much and the fact that Cat was mixing Val and Jack meant she was either serious about her dream and her mystery guy or she was insane. Neither looked good.

* * *

It was just passed 1 in the morning when Cat woke up. _Well damn_, thought Cat as she rolled over and looked at the clock. _I didn't have a single dream about him. What the hell am I going to do?_ Cat sat up and rubbed her face, waking herself up some more. Deciding to go watch some TV to try to fall back asleep, Cat got out of bed and went to grab her door knob.

"What the fuck!" Cat said as her hand went straight through the knob. Cat went to grab the knob again and again her hand went through it. "What?" Cat looked at her hand and saw that it was translucent. She then looked back at her bed and gasped as she saw herself lying there fast asleep. _Whoa, I am never combining Jack and Val. Nope, never again._ Watching herself for a second more, Cat decided she would try something. She looked back at the door and slowly tried to stick her hand through it. Just as if the door wasn't even there, her hand went straight through it.

She pulled her hand back and saw that it was intact. _Okay, so now for a more daring feat_. Cat slowly stuck her hand through the door again and then took a deep breath before stepping completely through the door.

She was shocked and pleased to find herself whole and "alive" on the other side. _Patrick Swayze, you've got nothing on me_. She thought. Cat spent a few minutes trying out her new trick and poking through all the walls and doors of the house. She accidentally startled Jake and Blackie by sticking her head through the wall where they were resting on the back of the couch. Both cats looked at her as if she was an alien which meant they could see her. _I guess it makes sense they can see me since cats are the guardians of the underworld, _a shiver went down her spine at the thought.

"Tell us what we want to know," said a creepy voice. Cat freaked out at the sound of the evil voice.

"Fuck off," said another voice. Cat recognized this voice, it was hoarse but still sexy in a way. This was the voice of her mystery guy. Immediately Cat started following the voices.

"You can make this torture stop if you just tell us what we want to know," said that eerie voice again.

"Kill me if you like, I'm not telling you shit," said her guy.

The voices sounded like they were coming from the west, maybe if she just concentrated enough, she could lock in to them. Cat closed her eyes and focused on where they were coming from. It sounded stronger coming from the west.

Cat got as far as the kitchen as she realized she would have to walk through the wall to go outside. Taking another deep breath and deciding not to postpone the inevitable, Cat backed up and ran through the kitchen wall.

Cat found herself outside and the voices came a little louder now.

"Will you not speak? This can all end if you just tell me what I want to know. Where are the ancients?!" the menacing voice yelled.

"I won't tell you shit, you pathetic excuse for a vampire," there was her guy again and a part of her was proud at his determination. Cat ran in the direction of his "voice" and found herself leaping through fields and through trees.

"You'll speak. You'll tell me what I want to know. Grab the silver chain and shove it down his throat."

"Fu..." Eric was cut off as the chained was forced into his mouth. Cat could feel his pain, the burning of the metal on his skin. She could run all night and never get to him, she needed to go faster, but how. _Maybe I just need to open my mind like in The Matrix._ Cat would have laughed at herself if it wasn't for the circumstances.

Sighing to herself, Cat stopped running and tried to concentrate on what she wanted to do. Taking ten deep breaths, Cat envisioned herself running so fast everything was a blur around her. Once the picture was built in her mind, she took off. She didn't worry about the trees or rocks, she'd just run through them.

To her amazement, focusing on the picture in her head was enough to make her run so fast she seemed to blur past everything. The voices were much closer now, she could hear the evil voice talking again.

"How does that feel sheriff? Do you feel the burning of the silver down your throat?" asked the evil voice. "Leave him like that for a little while. Maybe he'll want to talk later." She heard footsteps as the evil bastard left, then she heard a minion peeling duct tape off a roll and sticking it on something before they too left.

Now was her chance. If she could find him while he was alone, maybe she could help him escape. Cat launched herself in the direction of the voices and blurred through everything.

Soon she came upon and old house that had seen better days. The windows and cracks in the siding were repaired with pieces of dry wall. She knew this is where he was.

She stopped running and observed the house for activity. She didn't hear the vampires leave so they must be upstairs. She need to find a way to get in the basement. The question was, could vampires see her. Since cats could she assumed vamps could as well.

What was she going to do?


End file.
